Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelters intended to protect automatic snow-covering installations and, more particularly, elements of these installations which are located on site and which form a connection between the snow gun or guns and the pipe or pipes used to supply them with water, and, depending on the type of gun, with compressed air.